


Your New Girlfriend

by Frying_Eggz



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Annabeth is a lesbian, Endgame Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied substance abuse, Jason needs more love, M/M, Past Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Percy is big sad, Percy is very much mentally unstable in this, i still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frying_Eggz/pseuds/Frying_Eggz
Summary: He never thought it would end like this. He thought they were forever. They were supposed to grow up together, go to college, make a life perfect for them.Yet here he is, staring at the woman who he once got to call his own, dancing with another.Sometimes new relationships don't fix the holes in one's heart left from another.But sometimes they do.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Past Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson - Relationship
Kudos: 35





	Your New Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> //tw//  
> implied use of alcohol and drugs, implied self harm, implied suicide attempt, 
> 
> implied sex at some point  
> _______
> 
> Annabeth's girlfriend can be anyone, I wasnt making this with anyone specific in mind!

He loved her, he really did. Even after breaking up, Percy would still sacrifice the world for her. He hadn't wanted to separate, but it was what Annabeth wanted. He wanted Annabeth to be happy.

So here he was, at a wedding, watching Annabeth twirl in the arms of her new lover, waiting for his own to come and save him from drowning in his own misery. 

He hated the way they broke up. Percy's world fell to pieces right in front of him. Annabeth didn't want to hurt him, but it wasn't fair to him. It wasn't fair that she kept leading Percy on when she was a lesbian. 

A lesbian in love with another woman, at that.

She thought she loved Percy. She really did. But after truly falling in love, she realized those feelings were platonic. And she felt awful about it. Annabeth didn't want to hurt him. She really didn't.

So she tried to let him down easily. but that didn't mean he was fine. He had loved her to bits. He had wanted to grow old with her. He had wanted to look back on their lives and laugh at all the stupid, life-threatening shit they've done. Fuck, he still wanted to, even now.

He still wanted to hold her and comfort her as she cried. Help her patch herself up after she got into a particularly nasty fight with a monster. He still wanted to look deep into her eyes and just get lost, his mind only thinking about the gorgeous woman in front of him.

But he lost all that. So now here he was, watching Annabeth twirl in the arms of her new lover. 

Sometimes he thought he hated her. Sometimes he thought he hated her for dragging it on so long, waiting so long, too long. But then he didn't. He thought about the position she was in. She had been dating Percy for 4 and a half years. The man was obviously in love with her, there was no denying it. He would bring home gifts for his Lady, shower her in love and affection. They were going to have a child – If the child had made it, that is. He had even proposed, thinking – knowing – he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

He had fucking proposed.

But all that fell down the drain. No one was to blame. Some people were hurt more than others, some are still in pain, years later. 

So now here he is, watching his ex-fiancée dance with her new wife. 

He wouldn't lie, not even to himself. he was happy for her! He really was. He was happy for her because she had finally found someone she loved, someone she wanted to spend her life with. Even if that person wasn't him, he was happy as long as she was happy. Because even three years later, he still loved her. He didn't know if he was still in love with her, or if he loved her platonically. 

They were still friends. They still talked. Percy would always be there for his ex-lover at any time, whether it was 3 in the afternoon, or 3 in the morning Because he still loved her.

It pained him, knowing that he couldn't give Annabeth what she wanted, what she needed. But it wasn't her fault. It wasn't his fault either. 

Sometimes he wondered if, in another universe, Annabeth loved him the way Percy loved her. Sometimes he wondered if in another universe, their places had been swapped and Annabeth had been in the same place he was, in pain and at rock bottom.

Sometimes he wondered if their roles had been switched, she would have hit rock bottom, just like he did. He wondered if she would have found her way to drugs, to illegal substances. He wondered if she would have drunk her life away, just like he did. He wondered if she would have torn up her own body with little cuts anywhere and everywhere you could imagine, hidden from the world just underneath her sweatshirts and jeans, just like he did. 

Probably not. She would have some common sense. She would know that once you go down that hole, it's nearly impossible to come back from it. 

Then again, so was Tartarus, but here they both are, at a wedding.

At her wedding.

At the wedding that was supposed to be theirs.

Life is cruel.

Life is cruel, just as The Fates are.

After all, it is The Fates who guide your life in all the directions it's ever gone, and all the places it still will go. 

Sometimes he didn't like The Fates.

Sometimes he wanted to scream, cry, tear himself apart until there was nothing left of him. Nothing left of the great hero who they call Percy Jackson. 

That is his name, no?

He isn't who he once was. Jason knows that. After 3 years of being there for him, calming him during his nightmares, hugging and crying with him after his panic attacks, taking care of him, making sure he feeds himself and takes care of himself, he doesn't know why he sticks around. Maybe it's the sex.

For Annabeth, it had been different. A war or two definitely changes someone, but she had recovered. But Percy? He was hanging on. Tartarus definitely changes someone but he was hanging on. Watching so many young, innocent people die definitely changes someone, but he was hanging.

He was hanging onto Annabeth.

Clinging onto her for dear life.

And then she let go.

That, of course, wasn't Annabeth's fault. It was never her fault. It never will be her fault. It isn't her fault he loved her to death. 

And he did almost love her until death. Maybe he will love her, years to come when he finally dies, this time for real. Maybe by then, he will understand why this happened. Maybe he will finally accept his feelings and rest with them after he looks back and reminisces in the good times instead of looking back and tearing himself up from the bad.

But were the bad really the bad, or  
were his retched feelings getting in the way of things, tainting memories and turning good ones sour? 

He didn't know. Maybe he would at some point, but not today. Not tomorrow, not the next. Because it takes time to heal. And based on the gaping hole still in his chest, it would be a while to recover.

But he was okay with that. He would stick around to see when he recovered if he recovered at all. Because he's seen Jason's face when he was crying so hard he was throwing up in the middle of the night. The look of pure pain from watching the one he loved so much suffering, but also love. Jason loved Percy, which was why he proposed after they had been dating for two years. He was prepared for a no, but he was still upset when he got one.

They had talked about it. Marriage. And just the idea of getting engaged in general.

Percy was scared. He had proposed to Annabeth, hoping to make things official, to make things forever. But here he was, standing around at her wedding. 

At her wedding, that he was only a guest at.

But after mulling it over, after having panic attack after panic attack alone in the bathroom, he realized that he proposed to Annabeth because he loved her. Because he wanted to be together with her for the rest of their lives. Because he loved her.

And Jason had proposed to him. 

So 4 months after Jason had proposed, not even 30 minutes after he made this realization, he went to go talk to Jason.

They had already talked about it, about why Percy had said no. About why he was scared. Jason was okay with it. He just wanted Percy to be happy. 

He just wanted Percy to happy, just like Percy wanted Annabeth to be happy.

So here they are, Jason and Percy on the dance floor among dozens of other couples, as fiancé's.

Because Annabeth was getting married to her new lover, and Percy was going to be in her place someday. One day this would be Percy's wedding, and he would be just as happy as she is right now, dancing with her new wife.

And maybe Percy wouldn't be entirely okay for a while, but he was getting there.

He was getting there because he had Jason.

And he loved Jason, just as Jason loved him.


End file.
